On That Fateful Christmas Eve
by YaoiIsAmazing
Summary: Ever since that fateful day, Harry had felt like this. He could remember it so vividly…
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: HarryXRon**

**Year: 4**

**Rating: M for mature sexual content(Yaoi) and swearing.**

**Warnings: OOC and modern, non- traditional(American(New England)) English. Oh, and it kinda follows the book's plot, but the events are triggered by other things, and also does not go to the end of the book. Kinda PWP.**

**Summary: Harry had an experience with Ron he'd never forget. Especially when it controls what he does everyday, making him fear his best friend and even his own mind. But, what happens when Ron gets his hands on a love potion? (Sorry, I suck at summaries .) Enjoy! **

**A/N: This is only, like, my third fanfic and my second fanfic on here. I hope it's not too rushed!**

Ever since that fateful day, Harry had felt like this. He could remember it so vividly….

_Harry had been sound asleep dreaming of his second task when was suddenly jolted awake by the screeching of the bed curtains being shifted away from their closed position. He was dimly aware of someone getting onto the bed. He only noticed that someone was there when the shadowy figure climbed on top of him. _

"_Mmm," He opened his eyes and sat straight up. "What the fuck?!" He whispered, his nose inches away from Ron's nose._

"_What the fuck are you doing?! Get off!" He growled, his voice echoing through the empty dormitory. (Everyone in the room had left for Christmas break except for Ron and Harry) Ron had used their closeness to his advantage. He quickly closed in on Harry and hungrily pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was taken aback. He quickly pulled away and slapped Ron hard across the face._

"_Get off of me!" He warned, speaking through clenched teeth. But, Ron wasn't having any of it. Appearing to be half asleep, he pulled the covers off of Harry. Harry immediately blushed deeply and curled up into a ball. _

"_I'm warning you!" He reached to his night stand for his wand. He groped around the dark for it, picked it up and pointed it at his best friend. Ron gave Harry a nasty grin. Ron too pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry and shouted, "Expelliarmus!". Harry's wand shot out of his hand and through the bed curtains and onto the floor behind the bed. Harry glowered at Ron and tried to get off the bed. Ron chuckled darkly and seized Harry's wrist and yanked him back onto the bed. _

"_Will you quit this and go back to bed?!" Harry shouted in Ron's face. Ron gave a flat out "No," and straddled Harry's half naked body. Harry tried pushing Ron off, but failed miserably when Ron ground his body into him. Harry had barely noticed the very light moan that passed his lips, but Ron was all too aware. He smirked at Harry's glaring face. _

"_Don't you dare do that again." Harry spoke. Ron chuckled and did it again. _

"_Mm…" He breathed. Harry had never thought about this happening, but he found it way to pleasurable. To his extreme dismay, he found himself becoming aroused. _

"_G-get off…" Ron ignored his request once again. He did however notice Harry's arousal. _

"_Hah! Harry, you like this! Don't you?" He taunted, reaching down and placing a hand on Harry's "problem". Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He brought a knee up to try to move Ron's hand. In reaction to this, Ron clenched his fist around Harry. Harry jumped and threw his head back and groaned rather loudly. _

"_R-Ron…..Please…Get off…." He pleaded, not wanting to fall victim to Ron's delicious touch any longer. _

_It was then when Ron realized what he was doing. He stopped and looked wide-eyed at the frightened and slightly sweaty Harry. He realized where his hand was and gaped. He was completely speechless about what he had just done to the boy he's liked since year two, when they were in the Chamber of Secrets. _

"_I…uh…" He struggled to get his words out of his mouth. Instead of making the situation more awkward, he slowly removed his hand, climbed off of Harry and off of the bed, walked across the room to his own bed, got in and silently cursed to himself before falling asleep. Harry was left a heavily breathing, sweaty, shaky mess. _

Harry would never forget that day. It haunted him every waking moment of his life. Harry had feared it becoming reality. It had distracted him from deciphering the loud screeches that came from the golden egg whenever one was opened.


	2. Chapter 2Day 1

Sitting at the breakfast table, Hermione caught Harry daydreaming again. "Harry! Have you figured out the message yet?" she snapped her fingers in front of Harry blank stare. He shook his head and looked up.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, dreamily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The screeching. Have you figured out what it means?"

"Uh, I have it half figured out." He lied

"Good!" She clapped her hands together and smiled widely. Harry had finished his last bite of toast when the plates cleared themselves and the bell rang. Harry, Ron and Hermione got up from the bench and headed to their first class. Harry had very cautious when Ron sat next to him. He had been very jumpy around him since that incident on Christmas Eve. He faced forward, but his eyes went another direction. Ron's direction to be precise. He felt he had to keep a close lookout for any move Ron could pull at any minute. So far, Ron had down nothing to give Harry the reason to act like this. But he accepted it nonetheless. He accepted the fact that Harry knew he really liked him and he had also accepted that was he did to Harry would in fact scare him if the situation and happened to him instead. Harry also knew how sorry Ron was, despite the fact that he didn't show it. Snape entered the classroom and cleared his throat and waited for the class to stop talking. Ron had failed to notice and continued to talk to Harry, who was staring at Snape.

"Weasley! Five points from Gryffindor for continuing to talk. I suggest you close your mouth before I deduct more." Snape warned, and Ron immediately stopped talking. Ron felt something hit his foot. He looked up into the glaring face of Hermione. He mouthed a sorry before turning around to face Snape.

Snape cleared his throat one more time before starting the lesson.

"Today, class, We are going to be hearing about my least favorite potion. The love potion. Because it would be very dangerous to perform this in class, we will only be taking notes." Harry rolled his eyes. 'Great…' He thought, not bothering to take notes. If he needed to know this for exams, he would just ask Hermione later. Harry just took the time to carefully watch Ron take notes. He noticed that Ron was writing his notes unusually neat. He became panic stricken when he realized why he was being so neat. He quickly looked away when Ron glanced at Harry. Ron gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry was not looking. He was busy fiddling with his quill to make himself appear to be concentrating on Snape's lesson.

Snape continued talking very quickly about the ingredients that go into a love potion. Ron struggled to keep up with Snape's talking. He glanced at Hermione's paper and noticed she was having no trouble at all. He sighed and looked around the classroom. He noticed that the girls were writing just as fast as the words were coming out of Snape's mouth. He also noticed that along with Harry, the boys were falling behind, and Draco had not written anything, knowing he could get away with it.

"Weasley, Keep writing. I expect you to know this for exams." Ron blushed lightly and continued to write, but fell even further behind due to his neater-than-usual penmanship. Harry cursed himself for not taking notes. He had a feeling they would need to know it for exams, but it just dawned on him that Hermione was going to lecture him for not taking notes, if he decided to ask him. He also knew it would be awkward if he asked Ron for the notes.

It took Snape the entire class period to explain the love potion. After he had finished, he warned the class that if he found out anyone used this potion on anyone, he would personally get them expelled. Harry packed his things and waited for the bell to ring. Ron looked nervously at Harry. When the bell rang, Ron walked past Harry and into the corridor.

"Boy, when he said love potions, I thought we would actually be doing them." He chuckled nervously at Harry and Hermione.

The three started off towards their next class. The day went by pretty uneventfully, despite the fact the Ron was being very skittish. When the last class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to dinner. Hermione took the honors to sit between Ron and Harry. Harry was okay with it, however, Ron was deeply annoyed, though he did not show it. The three of them talked about the highlight of their day, when the three of them had the chance to get close to the unicorn. They chuckled when Draco got kicked by the unicorn, just like the Hippogriff had struck him. They were discussing how it unfortunately hadn't done major damage. (Maybe a bruise and a small scrape). They also talked about how Hagrid had be absent from everything for the past week. When dinner was over, Harry and Ron sat down in the common room and did their homework. Hermione apologized when she had to go to bed.

"Sorry guys…I'm really tired…" Said Hermione, yawning.

"Nah, It's fine," Ron spoke. "I won't try and make a move on Harry. Promise." He smiled and laughed. The mood lightened and Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Night." Hermione called back to Harry and Ron. When Hermione was gone, they got to work on their homework. The two boys worked until midnight. They both finished within minutes of each other. Harry leaned back, stretched and yawned.

"Ahhhhh…..What a day." He said sarcastically, smiling at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed." Said Ron, standing up and stretching his knees. With that, the boys packed their stuff and headed for their dormitories. They changed out of their uniforms and crawled into their separate beds and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Day 2

The next morning came quickly and dreamlessly. Harry opened his eyes to the sun shining on his face and greeted it warmly. His great mood took a very quick turn when he heard snoring at the foot of his bed. Alarmed, he quickly put on his glasses and looked at the end of his bed. He gasped in horror. He saw a heap of blankets with a tuft of flaming red hair poking out at the end. Then he noticed Ron's face and how delicate it looked, how flawless his skin was and how his red hair looked good even with in disarray. It then kicked in that he had crawled into his bed while sleeping. This immediately angered him.

"RON! YOU BASTARD, GET OUT OF MY BED!" Harry bellowed. He saw the heap, that was Ron, jump ten feet in the air. Ron stared at Harry, Mortified. He didn't even remember going over there.

"NOW!" Harry screeched. With that, Ron got off the bed as fast as humanly possible and scrambled into his own bed. Harry could hear immediate sobs. He growled and climbed out of bed and dressed himself in his uniform and stormed out of the dorm. He walked right past Hermione and to the Grand Hall.

He sat down in his usual seat and shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. He didn't notice Hermione sit next to him until he saw Ron cautiously take a seat on the opposite side of the rather large table. He noticed that Ron's eyes were red and puffy. He knew he had been crying. But what he hadn't noticed were the angry, bleeding marks Ron had drawn on his upper arms. Not that he could see the blood stains on the black silk cloth. Nor did he notice that Ron was using his arms as little as he could. What he did notice was that Ron was not looking at him.

Ron was trying to butter his own toast, holding in winces of pain. He focused on his plate and ate. He had a hard time believing what he had done. He had no recollection of it whatsoever. The more he thought about it, the closer it brought him to tears again. He knew he was driving Harry away and he felt absolutely horrible about it. Thank god today was a Hogsmeade day. Ron took a deep breath and let it out very sharply. So much so that Harry and Hermione looked at him. He apologized and put his head back down.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were talking about the golden egg. Harry had decided not to tell Hermione about Cedric's advice. He actually didn't accept it himself quite yet. The bathtub? That sounded like that last place he would "look".

"So, you've got it almost figured out?" Hermione nagged.

"Err…Yeah." He lied quickly. Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Great! Ron, did you hear that? He's almost got it cracked!" Ron looked miserably up at Hermione. Hermione was taken aback.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked, very concerned. Ron looked even worse than before.

"Ask H-Harry…" He mumbled, his voice cracking. Hermione turn her head to look angrily at Harry.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed. He put his toast down and glared at Ron.

"Found him at the foot of my bed this morning." He muttered and picked up his fork and shoveled eggs into his mouth. Hermione found herself glancing at Harry then Ron than Harry then back at Ron. She didn't know whether to speak or not.

After breakfast ended, the students were allowed to make their way to Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked past Krum Jumping into the freezing cold lake.

"Gosh….I really don't know how he can do that…" Ron mumbled into his scarf.

"Well, chances are that it's much warmer here than what he's used to." Hermione chimed in. Ron nodded in acceptance. The three of them entered Hogsmeade. The kept their eyes peeled for Hagrid. When they didn't find him in any of the shops, the Harry suggested to take a visit to the Three Broomsticks. They agreed and took a seat inside the heated building. Harry, Ron and Hermione ordered three butterbeers and sat back down. After a short conversation with Mr. Bagman, Rita Skeeter walked in. The three groaned as she approached them. By the end of the conversation Hermione had gotten herself on Rita's bad side.

"Let's go…" Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away and back onto Hogwarts ground, She marched right up to Hagrid's door and started pounding on it.

"Hagrid! We know you're in there!!" She pounded harder when the door opened. Dumbledore had opened the door, not Hagrid. By the end of the visit, they had convinced Hagrid to continue teaching. Also, Harry was feeling increasingly guilty about the egg. He finally decided to follow Cedric's advice.

He slipped into the Prefect's bathroom and turned on the water. He watched the Olympic sized swimming pool fill with hot water. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he undressed and got in. After a creepy visit from Moaning Myrtle, Harry had almost complete knowledge of the second task. He snuck out of the bathroom, managed to get by Filch, but not without some ruckus. He snuck back into his bed and fell asleep.

To Harry's great dismay. He found himself having a dream in which Ron committed suicide over the fact that Harry did not want to be with him. He awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. He got out of bed and peeked through Ron's curtains. Harry looked around, horrified. Ron was nowhere to be found. Unable to control himself, he went into a mad search for Ron. He searched everywhere Ron would be. The last place he looked was where he found him. In the abandoned girl's bathroom. Harry almost choked when he saw Ron laying on the floor.

He could see empty broken bottles of unknown substances laying about the floor. He saw Ron's old beaten up cauldron sitting on the floor with a pink fluid bubbling in it. It didn't click what the liquid was. He dropped to his knees at Ron's side. He picked him up and carried him back to the dorm. He set him down on his bed. He figured Ron had passed out from working too hard on whatever he was working on, or from exhaustion from that day.

Harry then noticed how pale Ron was. He looked very sick. He placed a hand on Ron's forehead and felt his temperature. He felt very warm. He searched around for a cloth to wet. He found a facecloth and wet it in the bathroom. He brought it back to Ron and laid it on his forehead. He then let him sleep. He closed his curtains and retreated back to his own bed, closed his own curtains and fell back asleep.


End file.
